From beyond the grave
by KillCupido
Summary: Kanae doesn’t like Sasazuka. And she never will. Spoilers manga, character death. Rated T to be safe.


**Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Kanae doesn't like Sasazuka. And she never will.**  
Pairing(s): **none**  
Genre: **General

**Warning: **Spoilers manga, character death**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own!

**AN: **I know Kanae can be called OOC in here. But I had this experience too, once. Very close friend, who suddenly wasn't that close anymore. So, I blamed the person who I thought who was responsible for 'taking away MY friend'. Of course, now I know that was kind of uncalled for, but at that moment… Ugh, I was so mad! And why is Kanae not in the character list? *shakes fist*

**From beyond the grave**

"_Those who love us, never leave us"_

* * *

Kanae didn't like Sasazuka. That fact wasn't well known, of course. Yako was her best friend and she liked the man, so she couldn't really tell her she abso-bloody-lutely _loathed_ him.

In the beginning, Kanae could have cared less. Yako hadn't been smiling much after her father was murdered, so she was very happy when the case was solved. Yako had smiled so brightly the day after that, Kanae even treated her to sushi. But after that, Yako didn't call her.

"_I'm sorry, it's uhm… dead! I have to get a new phone!"_

She forgave her. After all, Kanae had often said to Yako that she had to get a new phone. But after that, Yako never spend time with her.

"_Forgive me Kanae, but there was this really big case, you know, with HAL…?"_

She forgave her. Being a detective wasn't easy. But after that, Yako didn't want help with her homework.

"_Kanae, you don't have to help me. I can do this!"_

She forgave her. Yako could be smart when she really wanted to be. But after that, the final straw came.

"_Kanae, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you what happened…It's really, really complicated."_

That was it. Yako had never kept a secret from her, always told Kanae everything.

She didn't like the assistant, Nougami Neuro, too. But he had only come into the picture because the murder of Yako's father hadn't been solved. The case _Sasazuka_ had failed to solve. So she directed all the hate to him. It was _his_ fault Yako never called her anymore, _his_ fault Yako didn't had time for her, _his_ fault Yako didn't need her help with school anymore, _his_ fault Yako kept secrets from her.

True, she knew she was being a bit irrational. But she a female in distress, she was allowed to be irrational! And she knew that Sasazuka had brightened Yako's life a bit. She always told Kanae of her adventures and more often than not, Sasazuka would come up.

"_And then, the stalker went flying!"_

But the real reason she hated, no, loathed him, was because he had made Yako cry. The idiot couldn't stay where he was, no, the asshole had the guts to go and get himself killed! Or, Yako's story sounded like that to her. She would never forgive him for that. Never. He could go and beg on his knees, shovel in around in dirt, but Kanae would never, ever forgive him for making Yako cry, for making Yako sad. He deserved to burn in hell for that.

"Kanae, are you there? You were being really spacey!"

She looked up and smiled at Yako. In three years, she had grown her hair to shoulder length, which looked really good on her and finally had token some fashion advice from her. Still had to do something about the hairclip, though.

"Nothing. Didn't you had to go somewhere?"

"Ah, shoot! Yes, I'm going to the graveyard,"

"To visit your dad?"

"Yes, and Sasazuka too,"

Her smile faltered a bit.

"Kanae? I know you didn't really like him…"

"And I never will," Kanae muttered under her breath. Yako ignored her, "But I really respected him and I think you would have liked him if you knew-Kanae?"

Kanae had stood up while Yako was talking and had drawn her into a hug.

"I know. Just visit him, alright? Just don't cry anymore,"

Yako smiled and hugged back, "I won't. I have to shine,"

She released Yako, said goodbye and watched her go.

'Even beyond the grave, you have to annoy me. Me, who never met you,' she thought. She smiled bitterly, then brightened.

"Why am I being all gloomy, I have a date! Sir! Bill please!"

Kanae paid the bill and never noticed a pair of eyes who had watched everything.

"Really, after everything, you would have thought she would forgive me. I don't even know her," Sasazuka murmured, "But then again, I haven't forgiven myself yet,"

He turned around and smiled at a young woman and a middle-aged couple, "Beyond the grave, indeed. How ironic is that? Don't you agree, dad?"

He walked away, still wearing a small smile, faded into nothing, only leaving a trail of smoke as the only evidence he had been there. And that, too, faded away.


End file.
